masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MysticX2 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Welcome to the MOM wiki. Your intel would be most welcome. You could post it in one of a few places to begin with and that would allow for a better response. You may post on my talk page, here on your talk page, or my first thought was in the talk on the Construction page. I could then offer a better suggestion, once I see the info, as to were it fits best. I am very interested to see the intel. MysticX2 (talk) 08:49, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Random stuff So, starting the random stuff section, I've got an excellent pic for (I hope) upcoming Great Meteor article! Also gained some other pics for these just in case. If in an encounter zone, there's a kitty creature with with either Life Steal or Create Undead, creatures you lose to these may be raised as undead and fill the encounter garrison if you lose that battle. So, here's the question: can you alter the reward for winning that encounter by "feeding" it with costly units until it's full? Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 12:26, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Exploits Here I'll post any ways I've found to exploit the game, such as these damn roads on oceans. Will discuss exploits as well. I'm pasting a copy of my original intel on roads here, for discussion and further exploration on ways to use these. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn (talk) 13:27, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :First of all, in all methods of building roads on ocean and shore tiles, it's only possible to build a road on a tile only and only if there's a buildable tile with same coordinates on other plane. This is the only restriction to apply to all four methods, but 3 out of them have their own restrictions. (Note that I will refer to the plane you want to build a road as "required plane" or "plane", and to the opposing plane as "other plane") Let's take a look at these: :1) Method №1, available for everyone: find a Tower of Wizardry, place an Enginner unit onto it, tell it to build a road using continious build order on other plane, and switch your view to the plane before ending your turn. Road will have the same coordinates as on other plane, so if it crosses ocean or shore - it will be built. Also, make sure to switch to required plane before ending your turn until enginner moves off the Tower of Wizardry. The restrictions of that method is that you won't be able to build without a tower, and will be limited to abilities of continious building from Tower tile. :2) Method №2 - Planar Shifting - the only method that has no restrictions at all! All you need is Planar Shift spell. Move your Enginner to the opposite plane to the one where you want to build a road, order him to build a road with desired coordinates, then cast a Plane Shift on him. He'll build a road with same coordinates on another plane. Remember though, that he should be able to step on a water tile if you want to Plane Shift him onto the water tile. :3) Method №3 - Planar Travel enchant - one restriction: either a tile on other plane (with the coordinates which you want to build your road at plane) has to have at least one adjacent buildable tile to it, or it itself has to be built by your enginner in more than one turn. So, you enchant your enginner with Planar Travel spell, move him to the required tile on the other plane. Then you tell him to build the road as usual. You won't be able to make him switch planes until you select him, and it will abort his building state, so you do this: have an another unit on the tile where enginner will be next turn (either next in road build order or the first tile). Hit "Done" key for this unit, then finish the turn. At next turn, when that unit will ask your orders, both unit and enginner will be selected, and enginner's B''' state won't be aborted! Now, to make our construction worker plane travel without accidiently deselecting the enginner, you should either: 1)Enchant the side unit with planar travel as well as enginner, then tell both of them to switch planes, or 2) Carefully dismiss that side unit, so only enginner is left selected and you can make him switch planes while still building. Remember, though, that as with Planar Shift spell, you'll have to make your enginner, and your side unit (if you plan him to switch planes with enginner) able to walk the water tile should the planeshifting tile on required plane be a water tile. Note that Astral Gate spell works as a stationary Planar Travel spell, thus it can be used for that method as well. :'''4) Method №4 - Word of Recall - one restriction: a tile on other plane corrseponding to the first tile you want to build on the required plane must have at least one adjacent buildable tile. To do this, you set the road with continious build order on other plane as usual, but keep in mind that the building will start from the second tile in order. Now, you should have your Summoning Circle on required plane. Cast Word of Recall at your enginners, then finish your turn. On other turn, enginner unit will move in direction of the tile on the plane with your Summoning Circle with same coordinates that the second tile in your build order is, then he will instantly teleport to that tile, and continue to build your road. Since building always starts from second tile in order while using this, it's impossible to build a tile on plane if there's a tile on other plane without any adjacent buildable tiles to it. This method has it's upsides though: it can work even if a Planar Seal is in effect, and is quite cheap. :So, now that all the methods are cleared, let's take look at some troubles you may experience, the only one trouble, in fact: Enginners can switch from their B''' state to '''G state in continious build order, in any of these methods, thus not building at all. It happens because of your enginner's low construction rate: it must be equal to that of 2 normal enginners! So, here are the ways to avoid this happening for sure: :1) Use dwarven enginners - they got double the normal construction speed, and thus are able to build these roads. :2) Cast Endurance spell on your enginners - it doubles their construction speed, thus making them capable of building our roads. :3) Use a stack of two normal enginners - note that they must build all the way together, don't split them up. If you're using Method №4 or Method №3, you would also want to cast Word of Recall or Planar Travel on both of them (Plane Shift shifts entire stack), same with water walking requirements. :4) Simply build roads tile by tile, without using continious build order - it always works, but can only be done with Methods №2 or №3. :Now, some talk about these water tiles with roads on them and how to use them for profit: *Tiles are treated as water tiles, so if combat on one of these appears, and there are no ships in the stacks, ground-based units will die at very start of the combat! This can be used to defend your city that has a water tile next to it: build a road around your city, but only connect it to your city through the water tile. Then have one of your cheap water-walking or flying units stand there and enchant all these roads. Enemy units will prefer moving into the city through the only enchanted road that connects to it, thus engaging in combat with your flying unit. In combat, unless enemy has ships in his stacks (which I doubt he does), all enemy ground units will die, and even if your flying unit will fail the battle, enemy forces will be weakened greatly, especially if attacker is relying on his Nature conjurations. You can also note an enemy Settlers' favorable route to your precious island you don't want him to have cities at, then shortcut that route with an enchanted road through the ocean or shore, and place your flying unit here. Settlers will die at the beginning (unless they're Draconian or Lizardmen), thus saving your effort on killing them. For same reason, avoid locating your ground-based units on water roads for long, especially if these are your priceless Demi-Gods with costly artifacts on them. *Remember about road gold bonus to the cities - you can even have all of your cities connected in a Small land size game. *And, of course, rationally placing routes on both Arcanus and Myrror, then enchanting roads can allow you to defend most, if not all, of your empire with a sole stack of powerful units! It's especially nice to have your adamantinum halfling colony connected to everything else. *'EDIT': also, forgot to mention: the water tiles with roads on them are still considered as water tiles, thus you can't order a unit to "build" on it while it's standing on that tile. :And some interesting things about roads themselves: *On Arcanus, if you build a new road on a tile with Enchanted road already present on it, it will revert into normal road - be careful. *The one and only way to destruct a built road is to build a city on a road segment, then raze it. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn (talk) 13:27, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Method №4 tells us that it's very likely all movement in MoM, not only continious build, is set not by directions (+1/-1 vertically/horizontally), but by exact coordinates of the plane for each tile in the path. If it is true, then Word of Recall may actually work as a Plane Shift spell (same as method №4, but with continious movement instead of continious building) as long as wizard has at least one town in each of the planes and a Summoning Circle spell. It is also not affected by Planar Seal. You don't just recall a unit to city, he also moves to the tile on the other plane he was a turn ago. Although it needs to be tested. If not, it's probably that only continious build does this due to additional "Build" action each turn our enginner moves to the tile, or his complete stopping for a turn before he starts building. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 08:27, March 12, 2013 (UTC) : Tested. Only works with building enginners, not everyone, since Word of Recall resets the G state. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 10:33, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Reset the G state if unit can't get to the tile with same coordinates. I must check if M.#4 is only possible if target engie can walk water. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 14:51, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::False alarm. You need absolutely no water walk nor flight for M.#4. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 14:59, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat Just checking the site and saw your message, thanks. I'll be checking the site again in a couple of hours from now and every couple of hours after that. If one of those times is a good time for you to chat I'll be available then, or if you give me a certain time, from the time of your post, I'll try to be available then. Next time I check in I'll start a chat and you should see an option to "Join" a chat instead of "Start" a chat (on the right side of the page). I do step away from time to time, so it is possible that it might take me 5 or 6 minutes to respond in chat the first time. MysticX2 (talk) 12:57, March 9, 2013 (UTC) : I check the site time to time as well. I'll try to look at chat status occasionly, but I think I'll surely be available in one hour from that post and in two hours from that post. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn (talk) 13:11, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Chat failed, available again in 11 hours from that post. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn (talk) 15:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I apologize, my friend's project that was supposed to take an hour and a half ended up being an all-day affair. I'll try to catch up with you tomorrow...which isn't that far off. MysticX2 (talk) 22:08, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll be available in one hour from my post now. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 07:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::I think this is an hour later, I'll be in chat for about an hour. MysticX2 (talk) 08:28, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Meet you on skype about 5am of yours then. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 16:44, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I'm having problems getting the thing to work for me on my OLD computer. I'll have to try one of the other options. MysticX2 (talk) 22:07, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh... Well, anyway, I'll be up 7 a.m. of yours, not 5 - some delays. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 01:41, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Any luck on putting the thing to work? Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 08:28, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I couldn't seem to get anything to work yesterday. :( I got frustrated and tried to get some chores done and even those were aggravating me. :D I will try again this evening. MysticX2 (talk) 10:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Any progress yet? By the way, will be around the chat about 9:30 p.m. of yours, MysticX2. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 13:12, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry I missed you, I had every intention of being here at 9:30 and then I got a phone call that lasted 45 minutes and by the time I checked, it didn't look like anyone was around here. I'll be looking for you from time to time. MysticX2 (talk) 09:08, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well then... Have you made some screenshots on examples of for illustrating "special" road construction yet? If yes, would be interesting for me to take a look. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 13:37, March 14, 2013 (UTC)